


Šprtání na test - Avengers

by SallyPejr



Series: Šprtání na test [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fights, Idiots, Multi, Students, Studying
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Postavy z Avengers spolu chodí na vysokou a mimo jiné spolu sdílí i pokoje. Jak to dopadne, když se jeden ze spolubydlících chce učit, ale druhý má v plánu něco jiného?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pokoj Tonyho a Lokiho

Za okny pokoje je tma, kterou spíš jen místy rozjasňují pouliční lampy. Je už dost pozdě, ale protože je pátek, je mezi budovami kolejí pořád dost živo. Zkouškové je daleko a pondělí, zdá se, taky.

Ovšem Lokiho okolní oslavy a pitky moc nezajímají. Sedí ve svém pokoji, obklopený knihami a skripty a učí se.

Jeho spolubydlící, bratr (oprava – nevlastní bratr) i jejich kamarádi se mu za to posmívají, ale jako vždy tihle pitomci během zkouškového příjdou a budou prosit a škemrat o rady. Nakonec všichni tihle posměváčci přílezou po kolenou. Tedy všichni krom jeho spolubydlícího, který je i přes svůj alkoholismus geniální a krom jeho (nevlastního) bratra, který má očividně víc štěstí než rozumu.

Ovšem na nic z toho teď Loki nemyslí. Ten je plně pohroužen do složitě vypadajících grafů a do dlouhých textů psaných drobným písmem.

To ovšem platí jen do chvíle, kdy se na chodbě ozve několik přiopilých hlasů. Ty postupně zesilují, až jde v jejich hlaholu rozeznat slova toho nejhlasitějšího.

„-ták, holky. Nevšímejte si toho suchara a poďte. U nás se vám bude líbit."

„Zapomeň, Starku. Nejsme tvůj další zářez."

„No ták. Ani dyž ten zářez bude hlubokej?"

„Tony, radši je nech."

„Rhodey, nekaž nám zábavu."

„Mějte se, vy dva."

„Jo, dobrou noc, Tony. Tobě taky, Jamesi."

„Holky, kam dete?!"

Loki si jen zhluboka povzdechne. Kdyby Tony ty holky ukecal, šel by teď s Rhodesem na jeho pokoj a Loki by musel po zbytek noci poslouchat zvuky všeho, co se v místnosti vedle děje. Jenže holky odešly a vystavily tak Lokiho jinému vývoji událostí. Totiž že Rhodes hodí Tonyho do pokoje, kam patří. Sem. A Loki se místo učení bude muset vyrovnat s opilým a přisprostlým spolubydlícím.

No vážně, proč tahle škola nemá pokoje pro jednotlivce? Vždyť to má být prestižní instituce!

No ale mohlo být hůř. Mohl být na pokoji s Thorem. Nebo by mohl být na pokoji s Thorovým spolubydlícím Brucem 'Jekyllem&Hydem' Bannerem. Ten chlap je naprosto nepředvídatelný a Loki je rád, že s ním nebydlí. To už radši Starka.

„Dobrou noc, Tony!" zahuláká Rhodes, sotva prostrčí Tonyho dveřmi a rychle za sebou zabouchne, než uteče do svého pokoje. Klidně mohl jít pomalu, protože Stark spadl na zem a teď se se spoustou sakrování snaží vyškrábat na nohy.

Loki se ani neobtěžuje otáčet a dál usilovně zírá do skript před sebou, i když text absolutně nevnímá.

„Loki!" rozzáří se Tony, sotva nějak najde rovnováhu. Chce se k hubenému šprtovi vrhnout, ale jeho intoxikované tělo není ve stavu, kdy by bylo schopné něčeho (nebo čehokoliv) koordinovaného.

Stark málem znovu skončí na zemi, ale nakonec se snad zázrakem zachytí o opěradlo Lokiho židle.

„Loki." řekne Stark potěšeně. „Chyběl jsem ti?"

„Ani v nejmenším." nakrčí Loki znechuceně nos a postaví se dřív, než ho Stark stihne chytit, obejmou nebo, nedej bože, pozvracet. (Ne, že by se to poslední někdy stalo.)

„Starku, ty seš urážkou všeho, co má aspoň za mák rozumu." řekne Loki ledovým hlasem. „Proč nejdeš upadnout do bezvědomí na svoji postel, ať se já můžu v klidu učit?"

„Loki, proč?" zamumle Tony a na moment se doopravdy zatváří ublíženě. Věrohodně ublíženě.

Loki jen podezíravě pozvedne obočí a s rukama křížem se pohodlněji opře o desku stolu.

„Proč si prostě nepřiznáš, že seš do mě celej udělanej? Víš, jakej skvělej sex bysme spolu mohli mít?" zeptá se Stark.

Lokiho podezíravost se změní ve vztek.

„Drž hubu, Starku, než se jí něco stane." vyruje Loki naštvaně. „Tyhle tvoje urážky už mě začínají vytáčet."

„No ták, Lokí." natáhne k němu Tony ruku, i když je nejisté, kam ta ruka mířila. Loki ji odrazil stranou dřív, než se rozhodla, jestli míří k tváři nebo k ruce.

„To bolelo." povzdechne si Tony. „Loki, no ták. Já vím, že mě chceš. Jsem hezkej, sympatickej, geniální, bohatý-"

„Ožralý a na zabití." doplní Loki.

„No ták, já vím, že tohlecto tvoje zlobení je jen potlačovanej cit. Já vím, že mě mil-"

Další slova přeruší rána knihou do hlavy, která pošle Starka k zemi.

Loki si absolutně nevšímá nepřetržitého proudu nadávek, který se line z podlahy a opatrně kontroluje stav tlusté učebnice, kterou použil jako zbraň.

„Je v pořádku." oddychne si Loki po chvíli.

„Ne, nejsem!" rozkřikne se Tony. Leží na zemi a drží se za hlavu.

„Drsnější hrátky mi nevadí, ale tohle je fakt moc." fňuká ublíženě. Teda ne, že by Anthony Stark někdy přiznal, že by fňukal. To rozhodně ne.

„Zklapni, Starku, a jdi spát!" křikne na něj Loki rozkazovačně.

A k jeho naprostému šoku ho Tony poslechne. Normálně tenhle chlápek nikdy neustoupí a hádá se do posledního dechu, i kdyby se mýlil. A teď se místo hádek Stark vrávoravě postaví, odplouží se tři kroky k nejbližší posteli a padne na ni.

„Stejně vím, že se ti líbím." zamumle Tony, než se omotá kolem polštáře, ke kterému se přitulil a usne.

Loki nechápavě přeletí pohledem mezi Starkem a knihou, kterou ho praštil. Že by mu způsobil otřes mozku? Vždyť se Tony vydal do postele skoro o hodinu dřív, než obvykle, když se hádají po jeho návratu z pitky.

Loki se ještě chvíli na Tonyho podezíravě dívá, než si pomalu sedne na židli a vrátí se k učení. Nebo se o to aspoň pokusí, ale myšlenky mu pořád utíkají od psaného textu k lehce chrápajícímu Starkovi. Nakonec už to Loki nevydrží a otočí se čelem k postelím, aby se na svého spolubydlícího podíval.

A vzápětí Loki vztekle vyskočí na nohy.

„Starku! Vypadni z mojí postele!"


	2. Pokoj Bruce a Thora

Bruce Banner je geniální fyzik-chemik a i přesto, že stále ještě oficiálně studuje, patří k odborníků na radioaktivitu. Mezi studenty si ovšem vytvořil jinou pověst, která nesouvisí s jeho studijními úspěchy.

Říkají mu Jekyll&Hyde, ovšem jen je-li Banner bezpečně z doslechu.

Bruce je většinou klidný, nenápadný chlápek, který se vyhýbá sporům a nepříjemnostem. Ovšem jednou za čas se v něm cosi sepne, něco ho naštve a Bannera jako by popadl amok. Jeho protivníci končí na ošetřovně a nábytek i celé místnosti v opravě. Po zklidnění je pak Bannerovi vše líto, ale dokud ze sebe nevybije zlost, je nezastavitelný. Někteří tvrdí, že je jen otázkou času, než někoho zabije.

Tohle jsou všeobecně známé informace, a proto se nikdo nepokouší hubeného studenta provokovat. Tedy nikdo krom jeho spolubydlícího.

Thor Odinson se chová, jako by bylo jeho životním cílem Bruce provokovat a otravovat. Ideálně, když se Bruce učí, protože to génius vysloveně vyžaduje, aby ho nikdo neotravoval s vyjímkou hypotetických studijních partnerů, ale k těm se Thor rozhodně neřadí.

\- - o - -

Když si Bruce vytáhnul učebnice, Thor ležel na posteli a četl si jakýsi časopis. Zatímco si Bruce pročítá učebnici fyziky a píše si do sešitu různé výpočty a po stranách učebnice i poznámky, Thor si sedne, odkudsi vyloví tenisák a začne si s ním házet o zeď.

Bruce vydrží nereagovat až do chvíle, kdy Thor míčkem cosi shodí z police.

„Mohl bys toho nechat?!" křikne Bruce naštvaně.

„Nic ti nedělám." pokrčí Thor s úsměvem rameny.

„To říkáš vždycky, když začneš otravovat." odsekne Bruce, než se vrátí ke knize.

Deset vteřin, než si Thor znovu začne pohazovat.

„Thore!" křikne Bruce.

„Co? Nic jsem neshodil." zvedne blonďák ruce v obraně.

„Přestaň. Si. Házat." ucedí Bruce skrz zaťaté zuby.

„Jenže já se nudím." povzdechne si Thor.

„Tak se běž nudit ven." odsekne Bruce.

Thor schová tenisák pod polštář a Bruce se s posledním varovným pohledem vrátí k učení.

Odinson chvíli leží, párkrát si ztrápeně povzdechne, ale nakonec se zvedne z postele. Ovšem místo toho, aby odešel, tak chodí po pokoji od ničeho k ničemu.

A pak si začne hvízdat.

„Thore, přestaň provokovat." řekne Bruce tichým, naštvaným hlasem.

Thor si nepřestal pískat. Místo toho si začne o podlahu házet dalším tenisákem.

\- - o - -

Bruce je asi v polovině kapitoly, kterou se učí, když ho vyruší klepání na dveře. Banner si zhluboka povzdechne, napočítá do desíti, a pak teprve jde otevřít.

Za dveřmi stojí vysoký, hubený mladík s černými vlasy zčesanými dozadu. Brucovi chvíli trvá, než ho pozná.

„Loki Odinson?" tipne si.

„Laufeyson." opraví ho Loki chladně. „Je tady Thor?"

Bruce si znovu povzdechne, než otevře dveře trochu víc a vrátí se ke stolu.

Loki se nejdřív tváří trochu udiveně, ale pak mu pohled padne na jeho bratra a jeho údiv ještě naroste.

Thor může děkovat jen své fyzičce, že nemá nic vykloubeného, protože leží na břiše na zemi se stočenými ponožkami narvanými v puse a s rukama i nohama svázanýma páskem od županu do jednoho uzlu za zády.

„Oh." hlesne Loki a překvapeně přeletí pohledem mezi Thorem a Brucem.

Blonďák jen něco zahučí přes roubík a prosebně na bratra hledí, zatímco Banner ty dva ignoruje.

„Máš tu dopis od rodičů." řekne Loki Thorovi, sotva vejde do pokoje. Položí obálku na Thorovu postel a odejde. Pečlivě za sebou zavře dveře a snaží se ignorovat Thorovo tlumené hulákání i Bannerovo 'Mohl bys zklapnout?! Snažím se učit!'.


	3. Pokoj Natashy a Pepper

Pepper opatrně zaklepe na dveře svého vlastního pokoje a přitiskne k nim ucho. Zevnitř se neozývá vůbec nic. Pepper znovu zaklepe, tentokrát hlasitěji, ale opět se nedočká odpovědi. S trochu úlevným oddechnutím Pepper vytáhne klíče, odemkne pokoj a zase za sebou zavře.

Slíbila Natashe, že přijde až v pět, ale jsou teprve čtyři, tak čekala, že tady její spolubydlící bude provádět něco nepředloženého, čeho nechce být Pepper svědkem. Ovšem místo toho je pokoj uklizený (krom přirozeného nepořádku na stolech a jedné rozházené postele) a z koupelny se ozývá puštěná sprcha.

Pepper na svůj stůl složí kupku učebnic, ze kterých by se měla učit a unaveně se protáhne.

Teď by měla být s Jane ve studijní místnosti a měly by spolu probírat matematiku. Jenže nejdřív je vyrušil Odinson i s celou jeho bandou, který se chtěl Jane dvořit. Když už ho Jane odpálkovala dostatečně na to, aby i Thorovi došlo, že má vypadnout, zjevili se ve studijní místnosti Stark a Banner rozhodnutí, že Odinson potřebuje lekci za nějaký svůj vtípek vůči Bannerovi. V tu chvíli Pepper, Jane a další příčetní studenti opustili studijní místnost a zmizeli.

Pepper si s povzdechnutím otevře učebnici a chce se pustit do čtení, když v koupelně vypne sprcha. Pepper uvažuje, jestli má Natashe říct o potenciálním zničení studijní místnosti nebo ne, když se dveře koupelny otevřou. Pepper se postaví a otočí se k nim čelem – a vzápětí vypískne a úplně rudá se obrátí zpátky ke stolu.

Místo Natashy v jejím velice krátkém župánku, jak Pottsová očekávala, z koupelny vyběhl úplně nahý chlápek.

„Ou, do háje!" vyhrkne chlápek a smykem zastaví.

Pepper ho dle hlasu identifikuje jako Clinta Bartona, jednu z místních sportovním superhvězd. Ne, že by to něco změnilo na jejím pocitu trapnosti.

„Pepper, co tady děláš?!" ozve se Natasha naštvaně.

„Chtěla jsem se učit." řekne Pepper tak jistě, jak jen to jde s rudými tvářemi a sevřeným hrdlem.

„Tak proč nejseš ve studijce?" hádá se Natasha.

„Protože se tam rvou Odinsonova parta se Starkem a Bannerem." brání se Pepper. „Proto jsem šla sem a klepala jsem!"

„Nic jsem přes sprchu neslyšel." podotkne Clint.

„Vy jste v té sprše byli spolu?!" zhrozí se Pepper. „Já se tam chodím mýt!"

„My se taky – myli." namítne Clint s kratičkým zaváháním.

„Tu sprchu si vydezinfikujete!" hádá se Pepper, i když k dvojici stále stojí zády.

„Pep, klid, je to jen sprcha." řekne Natasha chlácholivě a stoupne si vedle stolu, takže na sebe ty dvě vidí.

Pottsová netuší, v jakém stavu Natasha vyšla z koupelny, ale teď má na sobě svůj superkrátký župan a vlasy schovaná v ručníku.

„Jenže teď, když se tam budu chtít umýt, tak uvidím vás dva, jak-" Pepper se zarazí a celá se otřese. „Proč tohle neděláte u něj?" ukáže Pepper palcem za sebe, kde tuší Bartona a naštvaně se na Natashu podívá.

„Kvůli tomu, kdo je jeho spolubydlící." povzdechne si Natasha.

„A kdo to je?" nakrčí Pepper čelo.

„Steve Rogers." odpoví jí Clint.

Pepper jen doufá, že zvuky směrem od koupelny znamenají, že se Barton oblíká.

„Ten, kdyby zjistil, že jsme s Clintem v jeho pokoji měli sex, tak pravděpodobně změní školu." protočí Natasha oči. „Má morálku jak z devatenáctého století, proto chodíme sem."

„Steve by se z toho traumatu asi nevzpamatoval." přisadí si Clint s pochmurným tónem.

„Nechodí náhodou s Peggy?" nakrčí Pepper nejistě obočí a sedne si na židli.

„Myslím, že oba čekají s první pusou na svatbu." prohodí Clint. „Ne, vážně. Že jsou ti dva spolu víme jen proto, že to oni říkají, protože se tak rozhodně nechovají."

„To bude asi pravda." zamyslí se Natasha, zatímco si s nohou přes nohu sedá vedle učebnic na Peppeřině stole. „Že jsou spolu, poznáš podle toho, že k sobě stojí o trochu blíž než k jiným, jinak podle ničeho. Vždyť oni se ani nedrží za ruce."

„Hm." hlesne Pepper, ale pak se vzpamatuje. „Slez mi ze stolu, Nat, chci se učit."

„Jdi do studijky, Pep."

„Z té už je asi kůlnička na dříví. Ti idioti se o to už určitě postarali."

„Vsadím se, že Bruce vyšel z bitky nejlíp." ušklíbne se Clint.

„Thor sebou měl ty svoje čtyři bodyguardy a Bruce měl jen Tonyho." upozorní ho Pepper, zatímco se dívá do učebnice matematiky.

„Banner nepotřebuje nikoho, když ho chytne amok." dohaduje se Clint.

„To je fakt." přikývne Natasha, než s elegancí sobě vlastní seskočí ze stolu. „Padej, Bartone." vyhání Clinta pryč.

„Už?" povzdechne se Clint.

„Jo, už." přikývne Natasha rozhodně.

„Příjdeš večer do tělocvičny?" vyzvídá Clint.

„Vážně chceš, aby ti to nandala holka?"

„Nemáš šanci, Romanovová."

„Uvidíme, Bartone." ušklíbne se Natasha, než Clintovi zabouchne dveře před nosem.

„Ty se jdeš učit?" zeptá se Pepper nevěřícně, když sebou Natasha hodí na postel a v ruce drží jakousi knihu.

„Jen si budu číst. Učení je pro šprty, jako jsi ty." mávne Natasha rukou, ale pak se na Pepper usměje. „Měla ses dát na jazyky, je to jednodušší než ta tvoje ekonomie, politologie nebo co to vůbec máš za obor."

„Jasně, jasně." mávne Pepper pobaveně rukou, než se vrátí ke své učebnici matematiky.


End file.
